¿Odio o amor?
by Jani The Hedgehog
Summary: Las PPGZ y los RRBZ tendran que hospedarse juntos en un hotel! ¿Los sentimientos de desagrado y odio cambiaran por amor? Sin embargo, no todo son vacaciones !También tendrán que derrotar un mayor enemigo en común! Pairings: Boomer x Bubbles/Miyako, Brick x Blossom/Momoko, Butch x Buttercup/Kaoru. CAUTION: Lemmon


Momoko y Kaoru se encontraban sentadas juntas en ese gran autobús. Hablaban entre si y compartían risas. Sin embargo, donde se encontraba Miyako no era la misma historia, se encontraba junto a Boomer, chico con el cual no se llevaba tan bien que digamos

En la mente de la chica solo se encontraban las palabras… ¨!¿Por qué a mí?!¨ La verdad, ella ODIABA a ese tal ¨Boomer¨

Miyako se encontraba con la vista perdida hacia la ventana sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano. Mientras tanto, el rubio se encontraba mirando con cierto sonrojo a la chica pelirroja, Momoko.

Butch y Brick se reían de Boomer por haberse sentado con la chica rubia, la cual era la burla de esos chicos. Aunque bueno, el no lo había decidido.

Miyako, ya cansada, dejo su actitud alegre e ignorante para gritar enojada:

-¡Dios, profesor! ¡Repítame, por favor, porque tenemos que estar en un hotel con estos! **–**Grito la rubia con tono desesperado

El profesor solto una pequeña risa y le comenzó a hablar en tono calmado

-¿Tengo que repetirlo otra vez?... Mojo fue atrapado por un enemigo mayor, y los chicos se ofrecieron a unir fuerzas con nosotros para vencer a ese enemigo. Y nos tenemos que hospedar en el hotel más cercano a su base –Dijo el profesor

La pelinegra gruño un poco

-Aun así ¿No nos podemos hospedar en sitios diferentes? –Dijo Kaoru algo desesperada

-El hotel más cercano a su base, tiene una distancia mínima de 900 kilómetros a cualquier otro hotel, aun si van volando, durarían horas en caso de una emergencia –Respondió el profesor

-No te preocupes, Kaoru. La pasaremos bien –Dijo Miyako con una sonrisa tierna

-¡Miyako tiene razón! La pasaremos bien aun con... ellos –Dijo Momoko mirando algo mal a los chicos

-Uuuuy ¡Le caemos mal a la rosadita! –Dijo Brick en tono burlón

-¡Que miedoooo! –Dijo Butch siguiendo el juego

-¡Cuidado, chicos, podría enojarse y atacarnos con su yo-yo! –Dijo Boomer burlándose con sus hermanos

-Par de idiotas… -Momoko susurro para sus adentros

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Ustedes utilizan mocos y medias sudadas para luchar! ¡O sea, WOOOW, QUE O-R-I-G-I-N-A-L! –Grito Kaoru enojada

-¡Cállate, marimacho! ¡Tú usas un cutre martillo! ¡UN MARTILLO! ¡¿Puedes utilizar un arma menos gastada?! –Grito Butch ya enojado

-¡Parad ya! –Dijo Miyako un poco triste pero enojada- ¡No me gusta que peléis!

Despues de ese grito, hubo un silencio por todo el camino…

Lo que fue 1 hora de viaje, pareció durar una eternidad para la pobre Miyako. Ella contaba cada segundo para poder quitarse del lado del rubio, el cual solo miraba a Momoko. A ella no le molestaba, es más, le gustaba la idea de que ella misma no le gustara a ese oloroso y estúpido chico…

Para Miyako y Kaoru, fueron unos segundos de viaje nada más. Se encontraban tan concentradas en sus risas que olvidaron por completo a los chicos.

Butch y Brick, se encontraban planeando alguna broma pesada para las chicas, lo suficientemente pesada como para verlas llorar.

Luego de esa pequeña y al mismo tiempo larga ora, llegaron a un pequeño hotel. Desempacaron sus cosas y se asignaron los cuartos. La recepción se encontraba vacía y sin rastro alguno de una sola alma. Sin embargo, el ambiente se sentía tranquilo y para nada tétrico. A su lado, se encontraba un pequeño ascensor que llevaba al segundo piso. Todos subieron y vieron un largo pasillo con varias puertas en el trayecto.

La primera puerta, era rosada y tenía la palabra Momoko escrita con letras de un rosado más oscuro. Era decorada con varios corazones y yo-yos dibujados.

Al frente de la primera puerta, se encontraba una puerta con un color rojo carmesí con la palabra Brick escrita en ella con un rojo mas claro. Fue decorada por varios puntos y calaveras

La puerta al lado de la primera, era un azul celeste con la palabra Miyako escritas en un color azul marino. Era decorada con burbujas en ella.

Al frente de la azul celeste, se encontraba una azul oscuro con la palabra Boomer en ella. Fue decorada con puntos y rayas.

Al lado de la azul, se encontraba una verde claro con la palabra Kaoru en ella. Fue decorada con patinetas, puntos y martillos

Al frente de la verde, una verde más oscuro con la palabra Butch. Fue decorada con calaveras y manchas verdes fosforescentes

¨! Genial! Me toca en frente del marica¨ Pensó Kaoru para sus adentros

¨En frente del Brick… que asco ¨ Pensó Momoko para sí misma

¨¿!Por que Dios?! ¿! ME ODIAS!? –Pensó Miyako fingiendo una sonrisa

-Bueno, chicos. Vayan a dejar sus equipajes y descansen por hoy. A la mañana siguiente visitaremos el patio para acostumbrarnos al entorno del bosque –Dijo el profesor presionando el botón del ascensor para subir al tercer piso

-Claro, profesor… ¿Pero a donde va? –Dijo Momoko antes de entar a su habitación

-Al tercer piso donde hay un laboratorio y mi habitación. Bueno, nos vemos. Buenas noches –Dijo el profesor desapareciendo ante las puertas del ascensor

-Ok… buenas noches, chicas –Dijo Kaoru bostezando para entrar a su cuarto

-¡Hey, te olvidaste de nosotros! –Dijo Butch bromeando

-No, no me olvide –Dijo Kaoru trancándose en su cuarto

-Jeje… buenas noches, Momoko –Dijo Miyako dándole un abrazo a su amiga

-Buenas noches –Dijo Momoko devolviendo el abrazo

-Ojala mueran todos en la noche –Dijo Butch trancándose en su cuarto

-¡Igualmente! –Grito Brick trancándose en el suyo

-Adiós, Miyako, te quiero –Dijo Momoko trancándose en su cuarto

-Igualmente –Dijo Miyako antes de trancarse en su cuarto

-¡Espera, tu! –Grito Boomer

-¿Hm? ¿Disculpa, quieres algo? –Dijo Miyako tratando de ser amable

-Esto… ¿Me podrías hablar sobre Momoko? –Dijo Boomer con cierto sonrojo

-Eh… claro –Dijo Miyako sonriendo- ¿Pero podría ser mañana? Hoy tengo mucho sueño

-Eh… claro. Buenas noches, Miyako –Dijo Boomer sonriendo

-Buenas… noches –Dijo Miyako trancándose en su cuarto

Mientras tanto… Miyako solo pensaba…

_¿QUE ACABABA DE PASAR? ¿BOOMER ME SONRIO? ¿COMO? SI NOS ODIAMOS A MUERTE… Calma, Burbuja… solo fue amable como cualquier persona… sin embargo, se sintió tan bien ver su sonrisa dedicada a mí… YA PARA, HORA DE DOMIR_

Y ese fue el último pensamiento de la noche antes de caer en un profundo sueño….

CONTINUARA…

**¿Les gusto? Me ayudarían mucho dejando su review y diciendo que continue :3**


End file.
